Everything Wrong with the First Season of Ninjago
by NinjaWriterMaster
Summary: No episode of Ninjago is without sin, especially the first season episodes.
1. Rise of the Snakes

**Welcome back to the first season of Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes. So excited to point out even more sins in these half hour episodes. Just a reminder, I do love Ninjago, this is just for fun.**

**I'll be doing something differnt in these chapters. If you review a sin of your own for another episode or the same episode, I will post your name and sin for that scene. If you do it for the episode I'm currently doing at the time, I'll make another chapter just for those or re-edit the chapter to work yours in. LucyBrick123 has done this for her sins on Rebooted and SafiraBluez has done season one as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

*Sensei Wu: Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created using the four weapons of Spinjitzu.*

Previously on Ninjago. +1

*Same scene.*

Also, narration. +1

*Ninjago's theme song and opening start after Sensei Wu is done talking.*

The creators got big egos after the pilot episodes that they thought this show needed an Title Opening. Which it does, but still. +1

*The main characters each get screen time for their names.*

Just in case you forgot their names which no one did. +1

*Cole's character intro.*

Why is Cole not smiling? This seriously bugs me and I can't be the only one, right? I get he's the leader and sometimes has to be serious, but damn. He looks scary. +1

*Sensei tries to meditate while the ninjas make kung fu sounds.*

The ninjas are dicks to Sensei. +1

*Kai yells "fire strike" and Sensei Wu perks his head up.

You're only now going to go check on them? "Well one of my students finally said real words instead of gibberish. Better go check on them now." +1

*Sensei Wu gets up and goes to the door to check on the ninjas.*

I bet after so long, we finally get to see the ninjas train like crazy.

*Sensei opens the door to see no one training.*

Nevermind. +1

*Sensei opens the doors to see the ninjas eating pizza and playing video games.*

**SafiraBluez:** Let's see here. Four teenage boys, each has a color scheme, playing video games and eating pizza. Well these guys just turned into discont Teengae Mutant Ninja Turtles, didn't they? +1

*Ninjas videogame reveals to be shots from the pilot episodes in America.*

So why does America get this and other countries get gameplay from the actual Ninjago videogame? +1

*Sensei unplugs the ninjas videogame.*

Sensei is a dick to his students. +1

*Jay: Yeah, peace is boring. There's no one to save. There's nothing to do.*

Then I don't want to hear any of you whine when your fighting here again pretty soon. +1

*Cole: We can train tomorrow.*

Kai's voice in Cole's body. +1

*Sensei Wu: No pizza for you!*

Denied! +1

*Same scene.*

Sensei is a dick to his students for a second time. +1

*Sensei: You four have merely scratched the surface of your full potential. There are still so many secrets you have yet to unlock. You haven't even begun to tap into what powers your golden weapons can unlock.*

You're just now telling them this? If you had said something after they got the weapons back, they'd probably be training now. +1

*Cole plugs the game back in and they all start playing again.*

They're still able to be in the same spot they were when it first got unplugged. +1

*Same Scene*

**Destiny Willowleaf: **Wait, since when could a scythe do that? And somehow perfectly align the plug in there AND it doesn't fall when you initially put it in there? +1

*Nya: Guys! Lord Garmadon! He's returned!*

Oh by the way, Nya lives with the ninjas now. We never did find out when our why until they released those mini movies on the internet. +1

*The ninjas all scramble to get their weapons and dragons ready.*

Sigh. +1

*The ninjas get on their dragons wearing thier DX Suits.*

**AwesomeAuthor13:** Where do their dragon suits come from? +1

We never did get an explanation for that, did we? +1

*Dragons fly out of their 'nests' and take to the skies.*

This dragon keep wasn't here before was it? The ninjas must've built this when they all moved in with their dragons. By this I'm saying it must've taken some to build, right. That had to be hard work to do, or in other words train. So why is Sensei up on them about training when they had to build this first? +1

*Cole: Just like old times, eh Rocky?*

You mean when you were afraid of him? Oh yeah, just like old times. +1

*Jay: Ever since we got these weapons it's not like we've had to use them. I wonder what they do?*

Maybe if you trainned, you'd find out. +1

*Cole flips in the air while talking about battling Lord Garmadon.*

Cole was somehow able to land in the same spot after jumping in the air because physics. +1

*The ninjas race on their dragons to the village.*

Why is Rocky's head different from the other dragons? +1

*The dragons crash into the mountain side and the ninjas argue about who was first.*

Did the-The dragons they-The dragons crash landed on the mountain and the ninjas are yelling 'I was first' instead of checking on them. The guys are dicks to their pets. +1

*Garmadon's shadow appears on the walls.*

Misleading shadow is misleading. +1

*Lloyd Garmadon: It is I! Lloyd Garmadon!*

"Female actress voicing a boy" cliché. +1

*Cole: It's his son.*

What in the absolute f*ck!? That evil lord of darkness had a son!? When and where and how and why and what!? Someone actually had a child with Garmadon? Who is this woman and where is she now? I bet after his birth, she left them both. +1

*Same scene.*

Also, how does Cole know that? Is he just guessing or did Sensei Wu tell them all he has a nephew. +1

*Lloyd: Give me your candy! Or I'll release the Serpentine on you.*

Foreshadowing. +1

*Villagers throw garbage at Lloyd.*

Take notes, kids. If someone threatens you, no matter what age, it's alway good to throw garbage at them. +1

*Lloyd: I asked for candy! Not vegetables!*

"Child hating vegetables" cliché. +1

*Kai: The Serpentine? Real? We're talking about an ancient race of snake people who once ruled Ninjago.*

Says the ninja who rode a dragon here and has fought undead warriors. +1

*Cole if there was anything I hated more than dragons, it was snakes.*

I guess Cole just hates all reptiles. +1

*The ninjas hang Lloyd up on a sign by his cape while everyone laughs at him.*

The ninjas just hang this boy by his cape and get a good laugh at him. The ninjas are dicks to Lloyd. +1

*Zane gives a woman one coin for all her candy.*

How much does just one piece of candy cost!? +1

*Kai: Crime doesn't pay muchacho. You can take that to the bank.*

So I guess in the World of Ninjago, based on a modern Japanese setting, the people have heard of Spanish. Which I'm fine with, but wouldn't have been better if Kai said something in Japanese or Chinese? +1

*Zane: That's Sensei's bag. You must've accidentlly took it in the rush.*

I can buy the fact that could happen, but I can buy the fact that the ninjas need bags for missions. They have their golden weapons strapped to their backs or in pockets. +1

*Kai: It's a scroll, windbag.*

Cole's voice in Kai's body. +1

*Same scene.*

Kai/Cole is a dick to Jay. +1

*Jay: I know it's a scroll, but what does it say? It's written in 'Chicken Scracth.'*

That's racist. +1

*Kai: It means it tells the future.*

Cole's voice in Kai's body again. +1

*Zane: One ninja will rise above the others and become the Green Ninja.*

Zane, who said he could try to read the language, is able to translate full sentences for everyone. He stumbled through it, however, which makes it believeable, but wouldn't it have been better if he couldn't make out a few words? +1

*Jay: Ooh, look, a picture.*

Jay, like myself, enjoys reading if there are pictures involved. +1

*"Cole": Dark Lord? Hold on. You think they mean Lord Garmadon?*

Cole is no where in the previous shots, so it's just the other three looking at the scroll. Cole's voice in Kai, Jay, or Zane's body. +1

*The three ninjas begin to argue on who the Green Ninja might be.*

Well after this scene, the Ninjago fanbase began to argue on who the Green Ninja might be while I just sat back and laughed. +1

*Cole: Yeah. I gotta work on some new moves.*

Kai's voice in Cole's body for a third f*cking time! +1

*Kai: Could I be the Green Ninja.*

Nope. +1

*Lloyd grumbling about the ninjas while walking in the snow on a mountain.*

Uhhh...no. Hypothermia. Lloyd's dead. +1

*Lloyd opens the netrance doors and falls to the ground below.*

Uhhh...no. Lloyd has broken bones now. +1

*Slithraa tries to hypnotize Lloyd.*

Slithraa makes the same sound Aquaman does when trying to find fish. +1

*Same scene.*

Instead of eating this kid, Slithraa decides to show the audience what he can do. +1

*Slithraa hypnotizes himself.*

Sigh. +1

*Slithraa: What shall you have us do, master.-Lloyd: Us?*

Slithraa plays the pronoun game just so the entire Hypnobrai tribe can have this dramatic entrance. +1

*The ninjas open the dojo doors to reveal Nya doing the training course.*

All the Nya fans just blogged that she will be the Green Ninja while I just sat back and laughed. +1

*Nya: I heard what happened in town. Just a false alarm?*

How exactly did she here this? They don't have the internet in Ninjago, do they? +1

*Cole: Ninja-G- Ahh!*

Kai and Jay start fighting before Cole is away from them. Kai and Jay are dicks to Cole. +1

*Cole and Zane start their fight.*

Cole and Zane are my favorite ninjas and watching them fight was just a dream come true of mine. So uh...no sin here, just wanted to point that out.

*Zane throws one shuriken and it lands under Cole's foot. Zane pulls out his last shuriken and runs to Cole.*

In this scene, we see the shuriken freeze Cole's bottom half. In the next scene after, we see Zane throwing both his shurikens at Cole. Lasy animators are lazy. +1

*Cole knocks Kai down and the other ninjas cheer.*

Now seeing my favorite ninja beat my least favorite ninja in the show. I'm gonna have to remove a sin for that. -1

*Nya is back at the village while it's under attack by the Serpentine and Lloyd.*

"Nya's in some kinda danger" cliché. +1

*Sensei: The Spirit Smoke does not lie. An ancient evil has been released!*

Spirit Smoke? It doesn't show you the dead, it shows you what's happening or going to happen. They should've called it the "What's Happening Right Now or Will Happen" Smoke. +1

*Lloyd: I'm never coming down from this sugar high!*

Hard to believe what this kid becomes, isn't it? +1

*Nya: When you hear them rattle their tails, don't look them in the eye.*

Um...Only one of them has a tail, right? I'm not missing something, am I? +1

*Nya: The one with the staff is in charge. He's the general. If we can get the staff it holds the anti-venom.*

How do you know this? Where they discussing this outlouad near you? "Make sure no one gets my staff. It holds the anti-venom to cure the hypnosis." +1

*Kai spins into a wall.*

Sigh. +1

*Nya: Quick the fountain!*

How is the fountain going to reverse the effects of the Hypnobrai? Sure, if you pour it into the water and make everyone drink it, but Cole just sticks it in there. +1

*Same scene.*

Also, Nya knows how to use the staff, apparently. +1

*A blue mist escapes from the staff and cures the villagers.*

Convient plot device is convient. +1

*Kai appologizes to Sensei Wu.*

Where did he come from? +1

*Sensei: Patience, Nya. Your time will come.*

The Nya fans just went crazy by saying, "Nya is the Green Ninja", while I just sat back and laugh. +1

*Mezmo: We all know he's under Lloyd's spell. You are second in command and still you do nothing!?*

Why does Skales have to do something. You all could just over power the both of them and kick them out. +1

*Skales looks through Cole's eyes.*

I get that the Hypnobrai can hypnotize people, but they can also look through the eyes of people they tried to hypnotize? +1

SIN TOTAL: 73

Sentence: None of you will be the Green Ninja! (Unless you unlock your full potential.)


	2. Home

**Thanks to Destiny Willowleaf, LucyBrick123, HailsStorm, Zane ninja of ice, Guest, Kymeara, and xXPH03NIXx for all of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or CinemaSins**

*Ninjas talk loudly, disturbing Sensei Wu's meditation.*

The Ninjas are dicks to Sensei. +1

*Sensei takes flute from closet and puts it in a safe.*

What exactly was the point of moving the flute from one plae to another? +1

*Sensei is surprised to see the ninjas training, rather than playing video games.*

You shouldn't be surprised at this. They all wanted to train to find out who the green ninja will be. +1

*Zane disturbs everyone while they are training.*

Zane is a dick to his friends. +1

*Zane uses Spinjitzu and the ground freezes over.*

So how come when Zane uses Spinjitzu, everything freezes, but when Kai uses it in previous shots, there's no trail of fire. +1

*The ninjas tell Sensei that Zane's weird.*

The guys are dicks to Zane. +1

*Zane walks in on Cole using the restroom.*

Shouldn't you have heard him when he opened the door? Was the door even closed, Cole? +1

*Jay and Nya cry over romantic scene in movie, while Zane laughs.*

Zane's Joker laugh. +1

*Kai opens the door to the fridge to reveal a note left by Zane.*

So America gets a note by Zane, while other countries actually get Zane sitting in the fridge eating meat. +1

*Zane bows to dummy.*

Zane bows to dummy because politeness. +1

*Mailman walks steps of the mountain to look up to see he has a long way to go. Transition between shots to him finally at the top of the mountain. He rings the doorbell and the ninjas, still in the same spot, run to the door.*

You guys are still in the same spot? That climb had to take about an hour. Even Zane was in the same spot on the course. Only Sensei Wu left. +1

*Mailman gives the ninjas their mail.*

Even the ninjas, who live on top of a mountain, get mail in Ninjago. +1

*Jay opens his mail and throws envolope on the floor.*

Littering. +1

*Zane: I don't remember my parents. I've been an orphan all of my life.*

We're just now hearing about this. +1

*Kai: You mean you've never had a home?*

Roll Credits. +1

*Wu: The monestary is your home now.*

Roll Credits, again. +1

*Slithraa: As my second in command, I expect more from you, Skales.*

Why is Skales second in command? Is it because he looks like the general? +1

*Skales: Snakes don't belong in trees.*

Actually, some enjoy it. +1

*Same scene.*

Snakes are also not suppose to have hands and feet, soooo... +1

*Lloyd: I want more booby traps!*

Hard to believe what this kid becomes, isn't it? +1

*Kai: That's because it glued our mouths shut.*

Glue Food. +1

*Zane walks out with his pink apron and everyone laughs.*

Everyone is a dick to Zane. +1

*Cole throws food in Kai's face, Sensei puts a bowl on Cole's head, then eveyone starts a food fight.*

Zane took his time preparing a meal for eveyone just for them to throw it at each other, including Zane. Everyone is a dick to Zane, again. +1

*Zane follows after the falcon.*

Zane follows the falcon instead of staying with his friends because Zane. +1

*Zane stops to catch his breath.*

Zane inhales and exhales, but doesn't open his mouth. Lazy animators are lazy. +1

*Jay: Was it a Cuckoo Bird?*

Jay is a dick to-You know what, I'm getting tired of righting this and we all know there are still plenty more to come. Instead, I'll be saying "Ninjago characters are dicks to another" Cliché. +1

*Kai: We have to destroy that thing before it becomes operational.*

It's a tree fort! +1

*Serpentine start to punch one another.*

Random punch. +1

*Jay and Zane climb a tree next to the elevator where the snakes are on.*

Worst peripheral vision ever. +1

*Hynobrai falls from the top of the tree.*

Uhhhh...no. You're dead. +1

*Kai: Cole! Wait 'till we're off the tree. Then cut the line.*

Duh. +1

*Same scene.*

When did Kai become the leader. +1

*Kai: This whole place is coming down!*

Isn't that what you wanted? +1

*Lloyd falls into cage.*

There's no way he's getting out of that. +1

*Cole starts to fight the ninjas.*

Cole becomes a terrible fighter when under control. +1

*Cole kicks Kai hard, which sends him flying into a pillar.*

That kick was hard enough and that roof is small enough to send Kai over the side. +1

*Jay throws lightning at Cole.*

Cole just stands there, instead of defending himself. +1

*Cole throws Jay off the roof.*

Zane and Kai watch as Cole throws Jay off the roof. +1

*Jay lands on other side of the tree house and it tilts to his side.*

Jay needs to go on a diet. +1

*Cole prepares to cut the final line.*

Cole adds the right amount of tension instead of cutting the line. +1

*Nya: We're getting out of here, because this whole place is coming down.*

Nya should not have been able to hear him. +1

*Same scene.*

Also, Nya talks to Cole and continues to shout in his direction as he jumps on Flame's back.

*Same scene.*

How did Sensei and Nya know the ninjas were in trouble? +1

*Same scene.*

Also, how did they know where to go!? The ninjas followed Zane! +1

*Tree fort falls apart as ninjas jump off.*

The tree finally falls over after the ninjas jump off because...Reasons. +1

*Kai: That flute...-Jay: It cancells their powers.*

I thought the anti-venom in the staff did that? Now this magic flute does, too. +1

*Ninjas fly back to monestary.*

Scene changes from a bright, sunny day to the middle of night. Exactly how far is the monestary from the tree fort? +1

*Same scene.*

Also, remember, the Serpentine left before the ninjas, and they had to walk. The ninjas flew back on a dragon minutes later. The Hypnobrai are either crazy fast or Flame flies slowly with extra weight on him. Either way, it's a sin for plot convenience. +1

*Dragons roar in fear for being in the fire.*

The Elemental Dragons aren't strong enough to take down a wood door. +1

*The ninjas all start to yell at Zane.*

I know I came up with my Cliché earlier, but I really need to rant here. Zane makes one little mistake and everyone is at his throat. Kai blames him for following a bird, but if he didn't, Zane wouldn't have found Lloyd's tree house. Yes, I understand everything is gone, but Zane is still a brother. Everyone makes mistakes. They don't have to be dicks about it. A sin for each ninja yelling at poor Zane. +3

*Zane flies away from the ninjas.*

Zane leaves his asshole friends to live a solitary life now, which is what I thought. +1

*Hypnobrai walk back into their lair with Skales holding the staff and Lloyd tied up.*

Slithraa hasn't taken the staff since they got it back and allowed Lloyd to be tied up. +1

*Same scene.*

If they all hate Lloyd, why did they bring him back with them? Maybe to eat him, sure, but they let him go later. +1

*Slithraa: You dare challenge my command?*

Aw snap, we 'bout to drop that beat! +1

*Hypnobrai: Slither Pit. Slither Pit. Slither Pit.*

Nevermind. +1

*Same scene.*

Lloyd smiles and nod, to slither pit without even knowing what it is. +1

*Lloyd sees a map in the ice and decides to take it.*

"I don't know what this is, but I want it!" +1

*Memo pulls a lever that activates the Slither Pit arena.*

Ice mechanics. +1

*Lloyd: Go, general, go!*

I'm no knot expert, but that sh*t looks pretty easy to escape from. Especially with a free hand. +1

*Ratalaa: He used Fang Kwon Do!*

Oh man, not Fang Kwon Do! +1

*Mezmo hands Skales the staff.*

Knife in previous shot, but no knife in the next shot. +1

*Skales and Slithraa transform.*

I guess the staff knows which Serpentine is the new general and which one was the old one. +1

*Slithraa looses his tail and Skales looses his legs during their transformation.*

Going to have to remove a sin for that, because it was pretty cool. -1

*Skales: Leave and never return!*

Or eat him. Trust me. Eat him now to save you all alot of trouble later on. +1

*Jay spits out food, because it lives underground.*

Food is food, Jay. Don't whine to anybody that your hungry, because no one will pity you. +1

*Kai: What I really miss...Is Zane.*

Then you dicks shouldn't have over reacted. +1

Zane walks up to everyone instead of flying on his dragon. +1

*The group walks to where Zane is leading them.*

Eveyone walks instead of flying on the dragons. Come to think of it, did they even take the dragons. +1

*Zane: I can't explain it, but I feel a strange connection with the falcon.*

An electrical connection? +1

*Zane: Our new home.*

Roll Credits...Please. +1

*Zane: Will I become the Green Ninja?-Sensei: It's too early to tell. But if it's in your path, you'll know.*

All the Zane fans just blogged that Zane will be the Green Ninja, while I just sat back and laugh. +1

*Lloyd looks at the ninjas, having a good time.*

Where did this asshole come from? +1

SIN TOTAL: 71

Sentence: Leave and never return!

**Did I miss any? Let me know.**

**R&amp;R**


	3. Snakebit

**Thanks to HiroKaiMarc, Destiny Willowleaf, ZaneTheNinjaOfIce, Guest, LucyBrick123, piplup40, HailsStorm, and shadow ninja (Guest) for all of your reviews in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or CinemaSins.**

*Wu: Evil doesn't sleep and neither should you.*

"Kung Fu master waking students up with gong" cliché. +1

*Jay: Since the Serpentine burnt down the monestary, I'm just glad we have a roof over our heads.*

This pirate ship had a faucet, apparently. +1

*Same scene*

Also, Jay just assumes that there's clean water on his toothbrush, instead of checking first. +1

*Zane falls through floor.*

Zane, he's gaining weight. +1

*Cole uses Spinjitzu to move all the pots, buckets and baskets to the outside.*

Cole was able to fit all of that in his tornado because...Spinjitzu. +1

*Same scene*

Also, Cole decides to sell eveything instead of checking to see if they might need any of it. +1

*Zane freezes a room and Kai melts the ice off soon after.*

That's not how fire works. Especially in a room, or in fact a ship, made of wood. +1

*Jay finds a fuse box and activates it with his lightning.*

This pirate ship also had the use of lights and electricity, long before it was invented. +1

*Same scene*

Also, lightning. Electricity. Lights. +1

*Ninjas playing a videogame as Nya and Wu walk in.*

Did they steal a TV and videogames? +1

*Ninjas play videogames.*

Why does Zane stand up while playing? +1

*Nya: Looks like we're about to have some visitors...And loud ones at that.-Jay:Oh it's my parents.*

You know this how? It could be some noisey people. +1

*Ed and Edna drive up to the ninjas new home.*

Jay's parents. +1

*Jay: Mom, dad, what are you doing here?*

Take a wild guess. +1

*Jay: Ma, I called you two days ago.*

And during that conversation you still had the monestary, right? You said all of you were talking how cool it was to have a new headquaters at the beginning of the episode. By this I mean their yesterday had to be the episode 'Home' when Zane found the ship, because Wu would not have you clean the ship days later. So this means Ed and Edna had no idea where Jay was and he didn't even call them to say this. "Ninjago characters are dicks to another" cliché. +1

*Edna: And who are you. Oh you are so cute. You are just my sons type.*

Not giving a sin here, because I and I'm sure other males have had their moms do this to a girl they really like.

*Same scene*

But now I have to give a sin here, because Edna just straight up said this without knowing if Nya was dating either Cole or Zane at the time. +1

*Jay takes his parents to the bridge an dshows them all of the stuff they now have.*

Did the ninjas also steal this stuff too? And don't tell me it was all here, because this was a pirate ship. +1

*Jay: This extends into a periscope. This tells us what's going on in Ninjago.*

Periscopes only let you see what's around you. They do not tell you what's happening. +1

*Jay tries to get his parents to leave.*

"Ninjago characters are dicks to another" cliché again. +1

*Cole: Edna, it was a pleasure to hear about Jay's first potty time.*

Yeah, whenever a friend's parents wanted to tell me about potty training my friends, that was the moment I faked a heart attack. +1

*Edna: ANd bring Nya with you. I can see why you like her.*

Embarassing parents are embarassing. +1

*Ed and Edna talk while driving.*

I'm no goggle expert, but is drving with a cross in the eye pieces safe? +1

*Edna: Lights, dear, it's getting dark.*

Edna makes Ed turn on the lights, even though they're driving towards the sun. +1

*Lloyd looks down at the map, while talking to himself.*

This map does not look like it helps much. +1

*Fangtom: And who...may I say released us...from our captivity.*

Well this won't get old. +1

*The Fangpyre decide to help Lloyd defeat the Hypnobrai.*

Fangtom decides to help this kid instead of eating him. +1

*Ed and Edna drive home.*

Ed and Edna's Crap N Junk. +1

*Ed: Who's ever there, my son knows Spinjitzu!*

And he's miles away from you. +1

*Ed and Edna gasp after Lloyd yells from atop their trailer.*

They may have gasped from Lloyd yelling, but I'm sure 99.9% of their fear is from the giant two-headed snake. +1

*Fangtom: If we plan...To attack...The Hypnobrai...We need to call...Our army!*

So do they know when to stop talking so the other can finish or do they wing it? Because if I had a second head, we'd be talking over each other all the time. +1

*Same scene*

Also, Fangtom plays the pronoun game instead of saying that they can make an army. I was waiting for more snakes to show up at the junkyard when I first watched the episode. +1

*Fangpyre bite all the vehicles and turn them into snake machines.*

I get that they can turn anything they bite into a snake, but does their venom also fix it if it's broken? Because my sister's got a broken laptop and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if they bit it. +1

*Fangtom: But we can also...Turn people too.*

Fangtom in front of Ed and Edna in this shot, but no where insight in the next shot. +1

*Ninjas mock Jay.*

"Ninjago characters are dicks to another" cliché. +1

*Jay: What? So my plates not that full.*

Jay decides to go visit his parents after Nya walked in because the power of boners is stronger. +1

*Jay: Come on, Whisp! Just a quick visit. In and out, nothing more.*

Whisp? Rocky? Shard? Flame? These are the names the ninjas picked for their dragons? I would've named them Thunder, Boulder, Blizzard, and Magma, but that's just me. +1

*Sensei: It is as I expected. The dragons are molting. They're shedding their scales.*

Um...Where did you have that thermometer at? +1

*Sensei says the dragons need to leave.*

Oh no. With the dragons gone, how will the ninjas get around now? All is lost... Until in about five minutes. +1

*Kai: Of course we'll go, buddy.*

Cole's voice in Kai's body. +1

*Cole: I could use a break.*

Kai's voice in Cole's body. +1

*Same scene*

Ninja cockblocks. +1

*Ninjas, Sensei, who's playing a flute, and Nya walk in desert as dragons fly overhead.*

Music. Walking. Deserts. +1

*Jay: Of all the days to lose our rides.*

I know, right? What a bummer. +1

*Edna: Oh sweetheart, you came.*

*Edna's more happy that Jay came instead of telling him that there are snakes around. +1

*Jay rips tape off of his dad's mouth.*

Why didn't his beard come off too? +1

*Cole: Uh...Is tht wrecking ball starring at me?*

I'd rather have this wrecking ball than Miley Cyrus' Wrecking Ball. +1

*Ninjas attack the Fangpyre.*

Spinning. Snakes. Excitement. Garbage. +1

*Sensei plays the flute and Fangpyre stop.*

Good thing Sensei brought his flute. +1

*Jay: What if that thing?-Ed: It was suppsoed to be in your honor son...Do you like it?*

Not trying to be mean, but that looks nothing like Jay. +1

*Cole holds the statue back while Kai and Zane watch.*

I don't care what Cole said, you two could be doing something right now. +1

*Ed: It'ssssss OK, sssssson.*

Ugh, we get it! They're turning into snakes. +1

*Same scene*

Why does Ed seem so weak? He's not dying. +1

*Sensei: There is still a way.-Jay: How?*

I don't know, Jay. Maybe if you shut up, he'd tell you. +1

*Ninjas unlock their weapons and get their vehicles.*

I believe in a lot of things in Ninjago. Snake people, the Underworld, Magic, ancient Kung Fu, magicical weapons, and tea drinking. But now you're telling me I have to believe the First Spinjitzu Matser made these weapons to also have vehicles in them? +1

*Ninjas drive/fly away to Serpentine.*

They're going the wrong way. +1

*Jay grabs the staff.*

Jay was somehow able to grab the staff, because the plot demanded it. +1

*Jay lands in the car.*

Uhhh...no. Ninja or not, Jay's dead from falling from that height. +1

*Edna: I knew I like thisssss girl.*

You won't be saying that in the third season. +1

*Ed: Oh gosh, oh golly, oh darn. Get in, boys!*

Why are their clothes turning green? Fangtom didn't bite them. An dif he did, they'd be snake clothes now. +1

*Same scene*

The animators put the ninjas on the car the same way when a child can't fit any more minifigures in a vehicle. +1

*Jay: I've been waiting for this moment.*

"Button that's supposed to do something doesn't do it" cliché. +1

*Same scene*

Pointless Button. Warning: Pointless. +1

*Destiny's Bounty flies away.*

Serpentine closing in on the Bounty in previous scenes, but no where to be seen in the scene. +1

*Staff falls on Fang Suei's head.*

And he's dead. +1

*Ed: Of all our inventions, this one is our greatest.-Edna: I already know, dear.*

Giggity. +1

*Same scene*

Taking away my last sin because family. -1

SIN TOTAL: 64

Sentence: We need reinforcements!

**Always let me know if I missed any.**

**R&amp;R**


	4. Never Trust a Snake

**Thanks to kaylaLuvsKai. Zane ninja of ice, LucyBrick123, xXPH03NIXx, ShinyShiny9, AwesomeAuthor13, ZanesStarFlameZX, Guest, and ForeverDreamer12 for all of your reviews in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or CinemaSins**

*Zane wakes up from his first dream.*

Obvious dream sequence is obvious. +1

*Sensei Wu: A watchful eye never sleeps.*

Sensei is holding the Map of Dens, even though Lloyd still has it. +1

*Zane walks out on the deck to not find the ninja, but sees his falcon instead.*

"Well my friends aren't here, but hot damn there's my falcon." +1

*Lord Garmadon pulls out two katanas.*

Where was he holding these? +1

*The Green Ninja saves Zane from falling crate.*

Green Ninja Ex Machina. +1

*Same scene*

The Green Ninja just throws the crate over the side of the Bounty without even looking to see if there was a village below them or not. "Ninjago characters are dicks to another" cliché. +1

*Green Ninja jumps on Garmadon's swords and flexes afterwards.*

The Green Ninja decides to flex rather than kick Garmadon in the face because ego. +1

*Green Ninja does Spinjitzu.*

The Green Ninja does Spinjitzu in this scene for no apparent reason. +1

*Zane: Who are you Green Ninja!?*

I don't know, Zane. Maybe if you'd stayed sleeping he'd tell you. +1

*Zane finally wakes up.*

Ninjago Inception. +1

*Ninjas: That looks more like the Shocked Monkey. Bad form. More focus.*

Ninjas doing the Swooping Crane in this scene but quickly change to the Shocked Monkey in the next. +1

*Kai: There has to be some clue as to who's going to be the Green Ninja-Ow ow ow!*

Kai couldn't see Sensei walking up to him to pull his hair. Worst peripheral vison ever. +1

*Ninjas lie to Sensei*

The ninjas are bad liars. +1

*Sensei: What is the best way to defeat and enemy?-Kai: Easy, a sword.-Cole: Your fists.-Jay: Spinjitzu.-Zane: Tornado of Creation?*

Rude YouTube comments? +1

*Bird flies away from Fangpyre army.*

This bird does not look like it belongs in this weather. +1

*Skales and Fangtom recognize each other and don't fight.*

Well thank God Skales is leading them now. Otherwise we would've seen two armies of snakes fight each other. I mean, who would want to watch that? +1

*Skales: Had you released the Constrictai, the Venomari, or Heaven forbid the Anacondrai, then we would've had a tussle.*

Foreshadowing. +1

*Skales: Hehe. What should we do with him?*

Eat him and you will save yourselves a lot of trouble later on. +1

*Lloyd falls in snow.*

Cloak or not, Lloyd has Hypothermia now. +1

*Ninjas argue on who the Green Ninja is.*

They are going to be so pissed. +1

*Sensei: Remember what happened to your vehicles when you lost them.*

Dude, you told them what to do on the spot and didn't give them any training beforehand so back up. +1

*Lloyd walks through the desert.*

Lloyd must have the legs of a god if he can walk through a mountain and now a desert and not seem tired. +1

*Same scene*

Also, Lloyd must be buring alive right now wearing this cloak. +1

*Same scene*

**shadow ninja (Guest)**:Ya know, since Lloyd was in the desert in Snakebit, why did he waste time going to the Fangpyre tomb in the forrest. The Anacondrai tomb was closer. +1

*Lloyd finds the Anacondrai tomb.*

That is a fang. Why did the Fangpyre get a mutated tree over their tomb instead of this fang here. And don't tell me "The tree looks like Fangtom's head". I know it does, but this is a f*cking fang. +1

*Lloyd opens the tomb.*

Was that door not locked? As a matter of fact, were any of them locked? Lloyd pulled a lever for the Hypnobrai, pushed a button for the Fangpyre, and pushed the doors open for the Anacondrai. All of the opened up with ease, I'm just saying. +1

*Pythor turns visible and scares Lloyd.*

Instead of eating Lloyd while invisible, Pythor decides to be dramatic and scare him. +1

*Pythor is being nice and friendly to Lloyd.*

This guy don't sit right with me Lloyd, he don't sit right with me. +1

*Pythor: And who might you be my little appetize-or uh, friend.

Pythor just continues this act instead of eating Lloyd. +1

*Lloyd: Lloyd Garmadon. Son of Lord Garmadon. And future dark ruler.*

Nope! +1

*Pythor: Humblely, I am Pythor P. Chumsworth.*

Pythor P. Chumsworth. +1

*Pythor: You know, Floyd.

Ha ha. Forgetting your name after you just told him. +1

*Pythor: I have a feeling that this is the start of a beautiful friendship.*

"Start of a beautiful friendship" cliché. +1

*Lloyd and Pythor's acts of 'evil'.*

Sigh. +1

*Lloyd and Pythor steal candies from babies.*

No parent on Earth would give their baby this much or any candy at all. +1

*Lloyd and Pythor walk back to the Anacondrai tomb.*

In the first shot, they're still in the village, but in the next they're in the desert. +1

*Pythor: Why is it you have no friends?*

Pythor is still acting like he cares for Lloyd. +1

*Pythor: I'll be your friend.*

Liar. +1

*Lloyd lays down and goes to sleep.*

He's just going to lay down on a cave floor and sleep? OK. +1

*Pythor tries to steal the map, but Lloyd flips over.*

Instead of killing Lloyd right now, Pythor decides to let him sleep. +1

*Sensei: You must've found an answer to my riddle.*

Ninjas are in the doorway in the previous scene, but are standing in Sensei's room in the next. +1

*Cole: Step on it!*

Zane runs over to the button even though Nya is standing right next to it. +1

*Lloyd and Pythor tie up the students and two skeletons.*

Kruncha and Knuckal. +1

*Zane: Should we infiltrate using stealth?-Kai: We've done that.*

If it's one thing a ninja hates, it's using stealth to hide from enemies. +1

*Kai: What if we use our golden weapons to turn into vehicles.-Cole: I'm still working out the kinks on that.*

Cole is taking apart and fixing his Tread Assualt, even though it's a magical vehicle made from his magic weapon. +1

*Lloyd: Good reflexes. I was just testing you.*

It took Pythor 8.7 seconds to fire the cannon. +1

*Lloyd: If I know these ninjas, they're cleverly sneaking in here right now.*

Irony +1

*The ninjas travel down to the school via anchor.*

They survive this. +1

*Cole: Stay outta school kids.*

Wise words from a ninja. +1

*Cole cuts Kruncha and Knuckal down and they both run away.*

How long before they realize they didn't run in the direction of a door? +1

*Jay takes the elevator, Cole climbs the chain, and Kai and Zane take the stairs.*

Cole is the only ninja with common sense. +1

*Jay standing in the elevator.*

This elevator looks way too small. +1

*Cole swings his scythe around.*

Cole looks right at the rope Pythor is holding when he lowers his head, but still stands in the same place. +1

*Cole: Prepare to eat dust.*

Irony. +1

*Door bursts open and Jay jumps out.*

When the door first opens, Jay is no where to be seen. +1

*Pythor betrays Lloyd and steals the Map of Dens.*

Pythor finally betrays Lloyd and leaves him by turning invisible. And while invisible he doesn't eat Lloyd or slash at Jay's throat. +1

*Lloyd looks over the side.*

The Camera is underneath Lloyd looking up at his face and the sky. The Destiny's bounty is no where in sight. +1

*Destiny's Bounty lowers down to school's roof.*

Here's the Bounty now even though the chain was still in the school in previous shots. +1

*Sensei: Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, you come here right now!*

Montgomery. +1

*Sensei: And that is why Jack the Rabbit never trust a snake. The end.*

That's racist. +1

*Same scene.*

Also, roll credits. +1

*Kai: We still don't know what the best way to defeat your enemy is.-Sensei: It is to make them your friend.*

Too bad no one said this to the Serpentine, Skeletons, Stone Warriors, The Overlord, Samukai, Nindroids, General Cryptor, Ronin, Master Chen, Clouse, you see where I'm going with this, Morro, General Kozu, Captain Soto... +1

SIN TOTAL: 62

Sentence: Stay outta school kids.

**Got any sins yourself? Let me know.**

**R&amp;R**


	5. Can of Worms

**Thanks to ZaneTheNinjaOfIce, ifangirltoomuch, Ninjagymnastgirl, Destiny Willowleaf, iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, Magical Blazze and Guest for all of your reviews in the last chapter. Everyone's own sins will be added before the last chapter so I can add them all up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or CinemaSins**

Last update was in March, and that's a sin on me! +1

*Kai: You must be talking about Suitar Legend. This is Fist-to-Face 2.*

Discount Guitar Legend. +1

*Cole: Violet berry soup. My cullinary achievement. The recipie's not followed exactly...*

No wonder he's a horrible cook. +1

*Jay puts on armour and activates his sparring bot.*

Not only does the robot have a hat, but it also has a mustache. +1

*Ninjas argue over their problems with the others.*

Not one of them is listening to the one that's yelling at them. +1

*Cole: Boys, I get first dibs on...*

Cole almost murders Lloyd. +1

*Wu: No dibs.*

Denied. +1

*Wu: Because not all lessons are about fighting! And I have misplaced my lessons book.*

When Wu loses his lesson book, he just makes one up. +1

*Lloyd: It was the perfect plan before you had to show up...*

"And I would've gotten away with it too if it wasn't for those meddling ninjas!" +1

*Nya: If you're done fooling around we still have a snake problem to attend to. Over and out.*

Nya was just watching everyone apparently. +1

*Kai: I thought this was supposed to be a ninja headquaters!*

Dude, you're on a flying ship. +1

*Nya: Good idea. Why don't we?*

Nya just throws these darts at Kai without any warning. Nya is a dick to her brother.. +1

*Nya discussing over the tombs while everyone just listens.*

Jay is the only one smiling while Nya is talking seriously. +1

*Nya: If you notcie, all three are alligned for the Ninjago symbol for serpent.*

So while Nya was figuring this out, the ninjas were playing video games, cooking, fighting robots, and doing laundry. The ninja are bad at ninjaing and Nya should be the Green Ninja. +1

*Jay: So the last two tombs must be here and here.*

Uh, are you sure, because that symbol has a lot more twists and turns than just two more. +1

*Jay: You are so smart.-Nya: Was there ever any doubt.*

Nya's ego. +1

*Wu: And take this, you may need it if you run into Pythor.*

But it works on other snakes too, right? And what about Kai and Jay? Sensei is a dick to his studnets. +1

*Wu: I need you here to make sure Lloyd doesn't get into any more trouble.*

Even after Nya figured out where the other tribes are at, she's still not allowed to help outside of the Bounty. +1

Also, why do you need Nya's help to watch Lloyd? You're a Spinjitzu Master. +1

*Zane and Cole jump out of their vehicles.*

Zane's pink uniform deserves a sin, but it makes me smile everytime so I want to remove a sin. Put them together to make no sin added.

*Cole: Our vehicles won't traverse the steps. We go the rest of the way on foot.  
Zane: But this is the mountain of a million steps. Aren't we pressed for time?  
Cole: Then we take a short cut.*

Like your vehicles? +1

Also, that mountain has a million steps? Who took the time to carve out a million steps in a mountain side to hold snakes. +1

*Mail man climbing the mountain.*

Why are you here? Who are you delivering mail to!? +1

*Zane: It says here, that once they find the Four Silver Fangblades, they can release The Great Devourer. An evil that will consume all of the land and turn day into night.  
Cole: You get all that from those little pictures?*

Cole would be excellent on CinemaSins. +1

*While Cole and Zane talk, something underground moves towards them.*

Bugs Bunny? +1

*Skaildor jumps up from underground.

"I guess I made a wrong turn at Albuquerque." If you don't get this reference, I'll feel old. +1

*Skaildor: I've been waitin' for you. Pythor sends his regards."

Why is he southern? +1

*Skaildor burrows underground and attacks the ninja.*

Wait, this species of serpentine can burrow underground? Why couldn't they escape their tomb then? +1

*Cole drops the flute and Zane picks it up.*

Cole called for help earlier, but Zane just stood their. He finally jumped into action when Cole dropped the flute. Zane is a dick to Cole. +1

*Skaildor chokes Zane and Cole while Zane tries to play the flute.*

Instead of snapping Zane's neck and crushing Cole, Skaildor allows Zane to play the flute. +1

*Jay opens the Serpentine tomb and hears his echo.*

Jay's echo. As if hearing him once wasn't bad enough. +1

*Jay: They say you're the Green Ninja, but I am!*

Jay's having fun playing with himself. +1

*Kai: If I wasn't a well trained ninja...*

A well trained ninja would've seen the frog and the snake before they jumped him. +1

*Venomari spits in Kai's eyes.*

Discount dinosaur that spits venom in your eyes from the first Jurassic Park. +1

*Kai's eyes start to see visions.*

3-D Effect. +1

*Jay: No, I'm the real Jay!*

Jay really loves to play with himself. +1

*Kai sees the serpentine as elves and gingerbread men.*

This venom, according to Brickipedia, makes you see your worst fear. Someone want to tell me why and how Kai is afraid of elves and gingerbread men. +1

*Cole's echo repeats "Butt" and Jay laughs.*

Now Jay is having fun with Cole's butt. Wait a minute- +1

*Pythor steals the flute.*

Even though Zane was playing the flute, Pythor took it with ease. That'd be like you shooting me and then I take your gun. +1

*Pythor: I've got a _sinking _feeling, that this may be the last time I see of your four.*

Puns! You'll love them! +1

*Jay and Kai look around to escape.*

Kai's eyes are green in previous shots, but are back to normal in this shot. +1

*Kai: Wait, do you see that? A magic rope. We can climb to safety.*

I get that the venom makes them see their fears, but does it make you high too? +1

*Samurai X opens his mech suit.*

Well somebody saw Iron Man. +1

Also, it only took five episodes to finally get a mech suit in this Japanese setting cartoon. +1

*Zane: Who are you?*

Cole's voice in Zane's body. +1

*Samurai X pushes a button on 'his' bracelet and a rope pulls him back to his suit.*

Well that Bracelet looks familiar. +1

*Samurai X flies away while the ninja are knocked out.*

The Samurai leaves the ninjas in the _Toxic_ Bogs. He's lucky none of them mutated. +1

*Jay retells the story at the Bogs at dinner.*

Why are they in pajamas now. Are they going to bed? +1

*Lloyd: A samu-what?*

Lloyd's hair. +1

*Kai puts food on his face.*

Sigh. +1

*Cole: It's a can of worms, I don't want to see open.*

Roll credits. +1

*Cole: Oh no! Ninjago City.*

"City named after land" cliché. +1

*Kai uses his Spinjitzu, but falls over.*

Sigh +1

*Ninjas are in their uniforms and are on the deck.*

So who changed Kai? +1

*Ninjas summon their vehicles and land safely on the ground.*

Zane was the last one to summon his vehicle, but lands first. +1

Also, Cole didn't ride down a building, he just fell to the ground and landed without a scratch. +1

*Skales: You'll have to use more than words to bring the Serepentine together.*

Like a puppet show? +1

Also, shouldn't the generals just agree to come together and everyone else will follow. +1

*Pythor: What is it with the Conscrictai's vice like grip? Let it go already!*

Pythor's idea of bringing all the tribes together involves him making fun of them. +1

*Pythor: What's going on!? Why am I losing them!?*

Are you not hearing all the comments? +1

*Constrictais grab Jay.*

I guess Jay just lost his Spinjitzu. +1

*Zane hides in front of a pink poster.*

Seeing how snakes are actually blind and see with smell, it was clever of Zane to hide in front of the poster. However, I'm giving a sin because of plot convience. +1

Also, Suitar Legend is only $40 while I have to spend over $60 for Arkham Knight. +1

*Jay falls of Zane's motorcycle and grabs the back of it.*

Amazing how Jay didn't get a cold with the exhuast blowing in his face. +1

*Pythor: GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!*

Pythor is a dick to people who try to help him. +1

*Jay: I don't think we would've gotten out of there if it hadn't been for Zane.*

You wouldn't have. +1

*Zane: If it hadn't been for Lloyd and his "laundry skills" we all would've been found.*

"You see the quotations I'm making with my claw hands?" If you don't get this reference I'll feel young. +1

*Lloyd cleans Zane's suit and gets Cole a can of nuts as an apology.*

Lloyd has to apologize for everything he has done, even though Sensei put him up to it. +1

SIN TOTAL: 67

Sentence: Consuming day into night.

**R&amp;R**


	6. The Snake King

**Thanks to PrincessMialyn, iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, Ninjagymnastgirl, Hailstorm, EzraStarWarsRebels, Ifangirltoomuch (Guest), frostbite64 (Guest), ninjagopsyco (Guest), and Magical Blazze for all of your awesome reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CinemaSins or Ninjago**

*Episode opening to a shot of the desert which pans to a hole dugged by Pythor and Skales.*

Even after escaping their tombs, the Serpentine are digging one big enough for all of them. +1

*Skales: We're wasting out time, Pythor. There's nothing out here, but sand and dust.*

You should've told him that before you started digging. +1

*Pythor: I am desparate, my disloyal number. But only to bring our kind together to unleash the Great Devourer!*

But you guys are the generals. Why don't the five of you come to agreement and tell everyone to come together? If they don't listen, then why are there generals? +1

*Skales: You put too much fate in legends...*

Dude, you seriously can't tell me you don't believe in legends. You're a talking snake with arms and you can hypnotize people! The f*ck out of here! +1

*Skales: Besides, all the Serpentine know to be at war with one another.*

OK, but if that's true, then why aren't you two fighting? And why aren't the other serpentine fighting then. Is it too much to ask to see an army of snakes fight!? +1

*Pythor hits metal object with his shovel.*

"Hitting something metal after digging for a long time" cliché. +1

*Pythor: Skales, I believe we found it.*

He just stood there. You found it. +1

*Pythor turns dial and the City of Ouroboros appears.*

Wait, did the city rise out of the sand or did the sand just sink deeper into the Earth? +1

*Mailman flying on a bike with wings.*

Ninjas with elemental powers, no problem. Skeleton and Snake warriors, I can believe that. Flying pirate ship, alright. But a bike with wings on it? Now you've lost me. +1

*Mailman: I have a package for Sensei Wu!*

The ninjas are dicks to people who deliver mail. +1

*Ninjas shoot down Lloyd's way to defeat a Serpentine.*

The ninjas are dicks to Lloyd. +1

Also, what a great way to put someone down. +1

*Lloyd: What's the best way to defeat a Serpentine, if you don't know what kind they are?*

What do you mean what kind? They're all different colors and shapes. +1

*Wu: Without it, I fear we have nothing to combat with their powers.*

I guess we just give up then. We clearly can't make another flute. +1

*Wu: We may have kept them from uniting in the past, but they will try again.*

But Skales said the Serpentine only know to be at war with each other, soooooo... +1

*Cole: I've almost reached my full potential.*

You know this how exactly? +1

*Kai: You're gonna be the Green Ninja? Ha ha ha. Don't make me laugh.*

"Don't make me laugh/So funny I forgot to laugh" cliché. +1

*Zane: I thought it was decided that I would become the Green Ninja.*

Who decided this? +1

*Jay: The only thing decided about you, Zane, is that you're weird.*

Jay is a dick to Zane. +1

*Ninjas argue over the Green Ninja.*

They are gonna be so pissed when they find out who it is. +1

*Jay: They've got armour!  
Kai: I love the gold highlights!  
Cole: Battle Claws!  
Zane: The material is really light and breathable.*

How do you all know this? They're all still in their packages. Also, there's no list on the front. It's just their symbols. +1

*Jay gives Zane a disgusted look while talking about the frabric.*

Seriously, don't believe me. Watch this episode again and wait until Zane talks about the material and you'll see the face Jay makes. +1

*Wu: You get...the box.*

If it's one thing kids want in the mail, it's boxes. +1

*Cole: A small fraction of our slithering friends have been spotted at Mega Monster Amusement Park.*

Mega Monster Amusement Park. +1

*Ninjas stand on the deck wearing their new uniforms.*

Gonna take away a sin for these awesome new suits. -1

*Girl: He was, like, gorgeous.  
Kai: You saw his face?  
Girl: No, but we could totally tell.*

You may be disappointed then. +1

*Nya shows up and gives the two girls ice cream.*

Does Nya know these two? "I don't know either of you, but have some ice cream." +1

*Jay: Nya, you're here?*

And do any of you find that suspicious? +1

*Nya: He just flew in, took care of business, and flew off. It was pretty cool.*

When the samurai does it, all the girls love him for it. When I do it, I get chewed out for not staying longer. +1

*Nerd: I bet the Samurai could kick the ninjas butts!*

Coming next year: Ninjas v. Samurai and Ninjago 3-Civil War. +1

*Jay: Not another lesson. Hey how'd you get here so fast?*

Well I guess Sensei is the samurai then. +1

*Wu: Iron sharpens Iron.*

And later on, other things will sharpen other things. +1

*Wu: Ferris Wheel!*

That's me when a new episode of Ninjago comes on. +1

*Cole: You want us to compete with the samurai!? He's got all the cool gadgets, we don't stand a chance.*

Says the one with a golden weapon, one of the most powerful weapons in the Ninjago, and can do Spinjitzu, something not everyone can do. +1

*Kai: Whoever can capture the Samurai is probably the best in the bunch.*

Kai takes out his sword and nearly cuts a dude's head off. +1

*Jay: Ha! I love it!*

Now Jay takes out his nunchuncks and almost hits Kai in the back of the head. +1

*Cole: Then it's a bet. May the Green Ninja win!*

Kai's voice in Cole's body. +1

*Ninjas: Ninja-Go!*

Zane can levitate the Shurikens of Ice in mid air now. I guess he should become the Green Ninja. +1

*Zane: Metal Menance.*

That's racist. +1

Also, Zane throws a snowball instead of throwing a shuriken. +1

*Girls: Go, ninja, go!*

These girls look too young to be out in this forest with snakes. +1

*Samurai knocks Serpentine down with sword.*

Well, they're dead. +1

*Samurai rockets his arm off and Cole flies into wall.*

Uhhhh...no. Cole's bones are all broken. +1

*Jay dresses as a girl to make the Samurai save him.*

Thats...sexist, I think. The Samurai doesn't only save girls, he saves everybody. Jay could've dressed in civillian clothing and the Samurai would've saved him. I know it's use for comic relief, but come on. +1

*Samurai places other tracks down so the train won't run over Jay.*

On another note, another train crashed into a river when a robotic suit pulled away the tracks an hour earliar. +1

*The ninjas all fail to get the Samurai and stop the Serpentine.*

The ninjas are bad at ninjaing. Gonna have to sin them all for being bad at their job. +4

*Kai leaves Lloyd at arcade.*

Kai doesn't even bother to wait until Lloyd's inside to leave. Kai is a dick to Lloyd. Get your minds out of the gutter GreenFlame lovers. I said is a! +1

*Lloyd peeks around a corner to see several Serpentine talking.*

This is one empty street. There is no one else walking around out here to hear them. +1

*Fang Suei: A fight. Count me in.*

Apparently, if you want to untie the Serpentine, just mention someone's gonna fight. +1

*Skales: All aboard! Next stop: Ouroboros.*

Serpentine bus. +1

*Skales: Hey you, hold it right there! Last one in closes the door.*

I get that snakes are blind, I do, but come on! You can see the maracas, cloak, and skin. +1

Also, Lloyd's disguise.

*Serpentine: Where are the fights? Where is the big show? Slither Pit! Slither Pit!*

Even after putting cotton in his ears, Pythor can still hear the Serpentine whine. +1

*Skales places the flute on Pythor's head.*

What the hell!? Did nobody see Skales do that!? Skaildor is punching Pythor and has a clear view of it. +1

*Lloyd: He's using the Sacred Flute against his own.*

If Lloyd can hear the flute, then shouldn't every Serpentine hear it and they all should be in pain right now. And don't tell me he sees it, because Lloyd is in the nosebleed section. +1

*Pythor: Bow to your master. BOW TO YOUR MASTER, SERPENTINE!"

Eh, close enough. Roll credits. +1

*Lloyd drops his maracas.*

Lloyd, who was three rows back when he sat in the stadium, is now in the front row seats. +1

*Pythor: Lloyd!?*

Now that he's captured, eat him! Trust me, I have seen what happens. +1

*Jay: The guy's elusive. He's like a ghost.*

Writers of Ninjago get ideas for their 5th season from this line. +1

*Zane: We might never capture him.*

That's right. You never will capture _**him**_. +1

*Ninjas tell Sensei Wu they don't know where Lloyd is.*

Whoa! The f*ck? You're asking this now? When Kai dropped Lloyd at the aracde, let's say it was 5 o'clock and a lot has happened since then. Lloyd buys a costume, get's on the Serpentine bus, drives to Ouroborus, which looked like it took awhile, the generals fought, and Lloyd got captured. It was night time when most of that took place and the next scene with the ninjas is set in the daytime. Sensei Wu is a bad uncle. +1

*Cole: I went to the aracade, but he wasn't there.*

"And instead of calling anyone, I went to find the Samurai." Cole is a dick to Lloyd. +1

*First place ninja check is the aracade.*

Yes, because Lloyd spent the night in the arcade. +1

*Zane: I sense these are Lloyd's footprints, but they come to an end here. Why?*

I don't know Zane, maybe these tire tracks aren't clues. +1

*Kai: Something tells me, we're going for a ride.*

After he said that, the ninjas preced to rescue Lloyd on foot. Don't believe? Watch the episode again. +1

*Kai: This comes to an end today.*

Instead of sneaking around, like ninjas, the boys decide to run right out in the open. +1

*Lloyd: The Ninja!*

Are trapped like you are. +1

*Zane: Kai, you may be right, things may really come to an end today.*

Hahaha! Whoa! This just got dark. +1

*Pythor: I give you: Ninja vs. Samurai!*

Wait, the Serpentine captured the Samurai! I bet that must've been a cool battle. Oh well, we didn't really need to see it I guess. +1

*Jay: We don't even have our golden weapons and he has that hulking thing of armour! It's not fair.*

Honestly, it really isn't. The samurai get's to keep his suit and the ninjas don't even get their weapons. Why would they even let the samurai keep his best weapon? +1

*Jay gets hit with Samurai Shuriken.*

Uuuhhhh...no. Jay's head is on the ground right now and spewwing blood. Did you see the blade on that thing? +1

*Ninjas use Tornado of Creation.*

The Ninjas are Master Builders. +1

Also, a slingshot? Really? +1

*Jay: We're not fighting for real?*

Yeah, thanks for letting us know. +1

*Samurai: Keep up the charade. And hold on to my exo-suit.*

Ninjas skip step one and jump right on the Samurai. +1

*Samurai flies out of arena with the ninja.*

See, this is why you don't let your prisoners keep your weapons. +1

*Kai: There's too much weight.*

This exo suit can't hold four extra bodies? +1

*Samurai jumps out of his suit.*

The Samurai jumps out of his suit without telling the ninja how to fly it. The Samurai is a dick to the Ninja. +1

*Samurai suit crashes and the ninja get scattered.*

I guess Kai jumped off before they crashed. +1

*Samurai: Stand clear, ninja. Don't look...At me.*

You know, if Lego didn't ruin this for us, this would've been a great surprise. +1

Still, Nya as the Samurai. That's pretty cool, and I'll take a sin off for it. I'm not heartless! -1

*Nya: You're not gonna tell the others are you?*

Why don't you want him to tell? You want to help more and be respected well this is the way to do it. +1

*Kai: How did you build all of this stuff?*

Because she's a Master Builder! Was she in that movie? Were any of them? Oh well, who cares, they're getting their own movie in 2017 anyway. +1

*Ninjas try to search for Kai.*

"Should we try looking for him beyond this point? "Are you kidding, I don't want sand in my shoes." +1

*Kai tells everyone the story about him and the Samurai.*

Kai tells his best story while brushing his teeth. +1

*Sensei: I believe you forgot this.*

Where did Sensei find this thing at? +1

SIN TOTAL: 84

Sentence: Lost City of Ouroboros

**R&amp;R**


	7. Tick Tock

**Thanks to AwesomePineapple, Magical Blazze, and Guest for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or CinemaSins**

OK, OK! Here's everyone's favorite episode. Stop bugging me about it. +1

*Episode begins inside of a clock*

Hey how do we want to start this episode of Ninjago? I know, with the gears of a clock! Why? Because, the title is called Tick Tock. Brilliant! +1

*Kai: Ten minutes! The guy just broke his own record, the guy's inhuman!*

Irony +1

*Jay: We're not worry.*

Says every Ninjago fan before a new episode comes on. +1

*Cole puts Jay and Nya on his barbell and lifts them up.*

Cole just grabbed Jay and Nya, while they were working out, and lifts them up without any warning. Cole is a dick to his friends. +1

Also, and I'm really proud of myself here, the way the three are positioned makes a triangle. And since we've all seen Rebooted, you know why I'm adding a sin here. +1

*Ninjas discuss over how many pushups they do.*

Ninja pissing contest. +1

*Sensei Wu: My mind has been elsewhere since Lloyd has gone missing.*

Lloyd isn't missing, he was captured. Missing is when you don't know where they're located at. +1

*Wu: Hmph. You may have reached peak_ physical_ condition, but you've yet to reach your _inner _potential. In each and every one of us there are obstacles that hold us back. Only when you conquer that fear will you be free. Only then will you reach your_ true_ potential. Only then will we have a fighting chance against stopping the Serpentine from releasing the Great Devourer.*

Wu's always handing out wisdom like it's candy. Really vague and poetic candy. +1

*Wu: There's a story I've never told you.*

Oh goody, a flashback. +1

*Wu and Garmadon fight with swords.*

Are those swords real? I get that may have trained to be ninjas all their lives, but their still kids! Get them a wooden sword. +1

*Wu: Garmadon and I were more than brothers. We were the best of friends.*

And that's why I'm trying to kill him with my sword. +1

*Wu: One day I lost this very katana.*

Wait, Wu is the one with blonde hair and Garmadon is the brown haired one? Since Lloyd has blonde hair are we sure we have his father correct? +1

*Garmadon: It's all Wu's fault.*

I'm getting flashbacks from Revenge of the Sith for some reason. +1

*Pythor: When the five tribes unite as one, the path for the Devourer has begun.*

"All this is true, because it rhymes." Geez, it's like the writers of Ninja themselves wrote the LEGO Movie...What's that? You're telling me they did? Oh... +1

Also, here we have a famous clue scene from every movie about looking for something or going somewhere. +1

*Skales: If you don't find out soon, the others will begin to ask questions.

Ugh, this again. Pythor is no the Snake King so why should he worry about what others should say? Sure maybe someone could challenge him, but since the Anacondrai are the strongest of the Serpentine, I don't think anyone will. +1

*Ninjas hang up posters for Fangblades.*

Seriously? +1

*Zane: This is silly.*

I agree. +1

*Cole: You have any better ideas?*

Every idea is better than this idea. +1

*Kai: I'm sure she-I mean he is busy looking for the fangblades as well.*

**AwesomePineapple: **With all the "she-I-mean-he" mistakes, ya think the ninja would figure out what he was talkin' about. +1

*Cole: Are you OK?*

Jay's voice in Cole's body. +1

*Zane senses the falcon and ripples in the air appear.*

Zane's spider sense is tingling. Either that or he's calling some fish. +1

*Store Owner: Hey, wierdo, you're making a mess of my store front.*

It's three papers. +1

*Zane drops the rest of the papers on the ground.*

Whoa, Zane had a stack of papers in his hand in this shot, but when we see the paper on the ground only three are present. +1

*Jay: Keep going, I'll catch up later.*

It's amazing any of them were able to get this far. I would've collapsed after five steps. +1

*The Falcon falls out of the sky.*

Did that bird just die? A little dark for a kids show. +1

*Zane: You're a...a robot.*

Foreshadowing. +1

*Robot: Intruder! Intruder! Prepare to be terminated!*

Discount Terminator. +1

*Zane destroys the robot's powersource.*

The writers watched Star Wars and remembered the Death Star's exhaust port and said, "We can top that!" +1

*Zane: No, it can't be! No! NNNNNNNOOOOOO!*

No. +1

Oh man, I can't wait to find out what happens next. *Cuts to commercial.* What! Well f*ck you too! +1

*Kruncha and Knuckal seen in a village.*

Even after Cole warns them to stay out of Ninjago, those two are still in Ninjago. +1

Also, Kruncha and Knuckal. +1

*Tea Shop Owner: Never heard of it!*

This tea shop owner is a dick to her customers. +1

*Zane opens up panel in his chest to reveal that he's a robot.*

Ahh! That's kinda disturbing. Thanks for the nightmares now. +1

*Jay: Guess this explains why you're acting so wierd.*

What? Because he's a robot? That's racist. +1

*Zane turns on his funny switch.*

The fact that the inventor of Zane would create such a thing as a funny switch. +1

*Zane: I just don't feel right.*

Can I ask why? I mean, for a robot, you've been human most of your life. I mean you eat, sleep, breathe, and I assume digest food. How is being a robot going to change how you are? I mean, yeah, it's a big change for sure, but still. +1

*Cole: Did you see that?  
Jay: I didn't see anything!*

Kai was in the middle of Cole and Jay in the previous scene, but now Jay is during this dialogue. +1

*Treehorns defeat ninja.*

And they're dead. They can't survive that, can they? I mean, trees are stepping on them, right? +1

*Zane's memories.*

Sniff sniff. No! I'm not crying! I'm a man and I don't cry to cartoons! But my throat is a little dry. *Cough cough cough* Remove 3 sins. *Cough cough cough.* -3

*Zane's father turns off Zane's memory and dies without closing panel.*

Um, I don't know how his memory is supposed to work, but shouldn't Zane remember closing that, and this tree house, and wonder who that dead guy is? +1

*Zane doesn't age as his father does.*

Jesus, Zane has got to be like 50 years old if not more. +1

*Zane sheds a tear.*

See! Zane cries too. This is the most human robot hybrid I have ever seen. +1

*Zane sees a picture of his father and runs to his friends.*

Look, I'm not trying to be a dick here, but shouldn't there be a skeleton left in there or something? I'd be pretty worried if a body wasnt found or at least suspicious. +1

*Ninjas start defeating the Treehorns.*

As long as one more person joins the fight, you too can overcome the pain of a tree stepping on you. +1

*Zane unlocks his True Potential and defeats the Treehorn Queen.*

Oh sh*t! Five-no ten! Ten sins removed for this bad ass Zane moment right here! -10

*Acidicus and Skaildor fight.*

Discount Kruncha and Knuckal. +1

*Pythor: It's not speaking of the five tribes. It's the venom in the staffs!*

Yet in the sets, we only get four staffs. Pythor doesn't have one. Lego is a dick to kids. +1

*Pythor holds up the map for the Fangblades.*

This does not look like one helpful map. +1

*Garmadon: Hello, brother, what took you so long?*

This asshole again? +1

**Sin Total: 37**

**Sentence: What took you so long?**

**Let me know your sins and what you thought in a review!**

**R&amp;R**


	8. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**OK everyone, let me remind you the reason behind this... It's just for fun and laughs. I don't really hate Ninjago, it's one of my favorite shows, this is just a comedy. I don't believe Wu is really Lloyd's father and yes I know how genetics work.**

**Thanks to the people who like a good laugh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or CinemaSins.**

*Cole drawing a picture instead of listening to Nya.*

There's always that one student who doesn't listen. +1

*Nya: If one could wildley raise their heart rate, hypotheticaly, it could reverse the venom's effect.*

So Nya just found this out and no one else who was bitten by a Fangpyre before this knew that? If you turn into a snake, you'd think people would freak out, resulting in a higher heart rate. Oh well, I guess people were a lot calmer back then. +1

*Kai: Eh, I get them mixed up.*

**Hailstorm**: The guys are jerks to Nya. That poor girl is allergic to perfume, she could've been seriously hurt or worse. +1

Seriously, not all fun and games when she collapses on the floor, is it? +1

*Zane flips his humor switch off.*

Great, now he has switches in his arm. It's amazing Zane was able to go on for so long not knowing he's a robot. +1

*Cole: Well. looks like class is over.*

You weren't even paying attention. +1

*Cole stands up.*

Wait, are they sitting on books? Don't believe me, watch the episode again and you see Cole was sitting on a book. +1

*Boys all leave and Nya smiles as she types away at something.*

She seems too happy for someone who's brother almost killed her with allergies. +1

*Jay explaining to Nya.*

How the Hell did I notice this before? It's a sin on me and Jay, but anyway: Jay's hair. +1

*Nya: I know, it's just a cruel joke.*

Does she not know that she could've died? +1

*Nya: Impress me? But I look so-  
Jay: Fantastic.*

Jaya fangirls scream with joy as I try to stop my ears from bleeding. +1

*Nya: I'd love too. But I go now before the perfume toxins enter my blood stream and I go into shock.*

Now she gets it. +1

*Jay dances with Joy.*

Meanwhile, when I try to ask a girl out it ends in one or three ways: 1) Laughter. 2) Restraining Order. or 3) A slap to the face. +1

Also, Jay's a better dancer than me. +1

*Jay pricks his finger on a fang.*

**HailsStorm**: Jay, how did you manage to prick your hand on a Fangpyre Fang? That's not "I wasn't paying attention." That was just plain stupid. +1

*Fly drinks venom and mutates.*

This fly mutated faster than Jay does and it bothers me to this day. +1

*Lord Garmadon: A place as wicked as me. Don't you see? Here, I feel at home.*

God I miss Lord Garmadon so much. Don't get me wrong, I love Sensei Garmadon, but Lord Garmadon was my favorite character. -1

*Garmadon: What was once impossible, is now possible!*

Oh god! I just thought he would be more powerful, not grown two more arms! +1

*Wu: You came here, only to poses the weapons of Spinjitzu?*

Well, duh, he's only said that like 1000 times. +1

*Garmadon calls four weapons to his hands.

Where did these come from!? +1

*Wu: I came to warn you, to tell you...Your son's in danger!  
Garmadon: Lloyd!*

God, I love this scene so much! This dude was so close to killing his worst enemy, and didn't care about losing his brother at all. But as soon as Wu mentioned Lloyd, Garmadon's daddy instinct kicked in to find out more about what was wrong with his son. Just goes to show you, no matter how evil you become, you still love your children. I'm looking at you, Darth Vader! -3

*Garmadon saves Wu from the mud monsters.*

Wu's gi doesn't have a smear of mud on him at all. +1

*Garmadon: You mean _we_ will never be able to close.*

Well aren't we optimistic. +1

*Wu: Travelers Tea, but I used it all, and now have no way back.*

You didn't think that'd be a problem later on? +1

*Wu: I wouldn't have it any other way.*

I would. Is there a Mountain of Puppies we can pass through instead? +1

*Pythor: Oh I have a feeling we'll fit right in.*

You're the reason the Ninja and Samurai both show up later on. Just saying. +1

*Family wants a picture with Pythor*

Ugh, carnival people. +1

*Pythor: Of course! Welcome to...Mega Monster Amusement Park.*

Pythor, wanting the Fang Blades more than anything, would not stop to take pictures with humans. +1

*Jay talking to himself in the mirror.*

Boys, always remember, just relax and be yourselves. Don't be like Jay. +1

*Jay notices his mutated hand.*

You cant just be now noticing this. +1

*Jay disguises his hand.*

Jay would rather go on a date with Nya instead of telling her and the others that he pricked his hands on the Fangpyre fang because the power of boners is stronger. +1

*Jay: Didn't you hear? I'm taking Nya to a nice resteraunt. A really nice resteraunt.  
Kai: You may want to change your plans.*

Kai is acting way to calm considering Jay just said he's going on a date with a sister. He should've been freaking out right there since he seems to be a protective brother to her. Facing skeletons in the first episde, told her to stay back. A boy takes her on a date, he just shrugs it off. +1

*Jay: Hey, that's Pythor!*

Good job, Jay. +1

*Nya flies down over the Bounty into her room.*

Okay, there's Nya, flying in her samurai suit and going into her room, but look right there. She flies right in front of bridge, where the boys are. Now, they could've left, yes, but they just found out Pythor's location and you'd think one of them would be flying the ship! +1

*Jay: Uh. Nya, you there?*

Jay just opens the door without getting word from Nya that it's OK to come in. She could've been changing dude! +1

*Jay: I think we should cancel.  
Nya: Oh, you're cancelling.  
Jay: No, no, I just wanted to see if you'd like to go the Mega Monster Amuesment Park.*

You just told her you were cancelling. Next time, you should say, "Can we go to blah blah, instead?" +1

*Nya changes her clothes.*

If only women were ever ready that fast. +1

*Jay squeaks.*

HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! -1

*Nya shrinks her helmet and puts it in her purse.*

There's no way Jay didn't see that.+1

Also, what about the rest of your suit? +1

*Garmadon and Wu walk down the path.*

Look, I'm no designer for Lego, but I wanted my four armed Garmadon Minifigure to be the same size as my other minifigures. +1

*Wu: You may think of me as your enemy, but I was first your brother.*

Jeez, this might be the most sins removed for an episode of Ninjago. -1

*Nya and Jay sitting in the Park's resteraunt.*

This sandwhich looks disgusting. +1

*Jay trying to impress Nya.*

Remember, boys, don't be Jay. +1

*Jay dissing the Samurai.*

I remember when the Samurai saved you and other's butts two episodes ago. +1

*Jay: I'm busy, dude, can't you see it's taken?*

Jay is a dick to old people. +1

*Jay: I can't go out there looking like this.*

Yes you can, just tell her the truth! +1

*Cole: Let's not bother the two love birds.*

Can someone remind Cole that in two seasons? +1

*Nya: Sorry, Jay. Duty calls.*

I'm not even mad at Nya for this. Jay is still locked up in the bathroom. +1

*Jay: It's OK, Jay, lots of girls like tails.*

I bet Nya isn't one of them. +1

*Little Boy: Snake!*

This is the same design as the man on the 'scary' ride. +1

*Nya hides between two booths and changes armor.*

I guess she was wearing that under her clothes? +1

*Skales digging for the Fang Blade.* +1

Why is Skales digging instead of the others? Why is he the only one digging? Is Skales not the second in command. +1

*Serpentine are surprised by the Fang Blade.*

Were you expecting something else? +1

*Cole argues with Kai about his one liners*

Ninja pissing contest. +1

*Zane freezes himself, Cole and Kai.*

Sigh... +1

*Samurai X: Thruster malfunction.*

Sure, why not. We gotta add drama somehow. +1

*Serpentine take down Samurai's suit.*

I guess she had a weapons malfunction too? +1

*Jay disguises himself.*

These. People. Are. Idiots. +1

*Nya chained in roller coaster.*

They took her armor off too huh? +1

*Jay: I made that up just so I could impress you.*

See what happens when you lie? It always comes back to bite you in the butt. Ha! I made a funny! It's 'cause he was bit by a snake, see? I'm clever. +1

*Nya finally kisses Jay.*

Fangirls screaming while my head explodes. +1

*Jay: It's just like you said. You must've raised my heart rate.*

Huh, I guess the power of boners really _is _stronger. +1

*Zane: Nope. That conversation is not in my database.*

Ugh, we get it! You're a robot. +1

*Cole: Yeah, that's cute.*

Cole would be excellent at CinemaSins. +1

*Garmadon: The worst is yet to come.

"The worsit is yet to come" cliché . +1

**Sin Total: 57**

**Sentence: Lots of girls like tails.**

**Please tell me your sins and what you though in the reviews. Also, remember to have fun reading these ;)**

**R&amp;R**


	9. The Royal Blacksmiths

**I'm back! Let's do this thing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or CinemaSins**

*Skales: Bring the boy! *

Instead of sending one of their own trained soldiers to get it, Pythor sends a little boy. +1

*Lloyd: You're letting me go? *

Yes, Lloyd, that's why they brought you into the temple. +1

*A rock breaks off and Lloyd is able to grab the ledge, move along it, and able to pull himself up. *

Uh…Are we sure Lloyd isn't a ninja yet? +1

*Lloyd sets off all the booby traps and survives. *

Lloyd survives this. +1

*Lloyd: IT'S GONE!  
Pythor: It's gone!?  
Skales: Where is it? *

If we knew that, Skales, we would be there now. +1

*Lloyd: Do I still get to be free? *

Lloyd's more concerned with his freedom than getting out of the rock covered chamber. +1

*Nya: Though they have the first one, there are three more and we only need one to stop Pythor. They have a map and we don't. So the question remains: how do we find the first? *

Is failure an option? +1

*Jay: I still can't believe you were the mysterious Samurai. Is anybody else blown away by that?  
Kai: We're over that. Can we move on please? *

Listen to Kai. +1

*Kai: Great observation Mr. Roboto*

That's racist. +1

*Kai: But Cole hasn't unlocked it either.

But he's not complaining about it like you are. +1

*Kai: You unlocked it!? Why am I the only one!*

Did you see him glow at all? +1

*Cole: I recognize where I've seen the Fang Blade from; I have a picture of it.

You just are now remembering this? You have seen images and the real thing of the blade and now you remember this!? +1

*Cole: I got it!

You just left to go get it and a second later you came back! +1

Going to remove my last sin, because we finally have a Cole centered episode. -1

*Kai: How did the Fang Blade become a trophy?  
Cole: Supposedly, the Blade Cup was invented by a guy who collected priceless artifacts. His name was something like Dutch…No Clutch! Clutch Powers! *

Oh my god! Removing another sin for referencing an old Lego film I've watched a thousand times in my youth. -1

*Cole: It gets passed on to each year's winner. *

What kind of system is that? You win the contest, keep the trophy for a year then give it back? That's ridiculous! +1

*Cole: I don't know. I have talked to my father in years. *

Whoa! Character development! Minus one si—Wait a minute, a letter was sent to you by your father in the second episode! Lies! +1

*Kai: Well then we'll call him up. *

Am I the only one who just now noticed Kai was holding a cell phone? +1

*Cole: When I couldn't sing or dance, I ran away. When he sees I can't dance, he'll know I've been lying in all the letters I've been sending him. *

But now you can sing? +1

Also, see! He admitted into sending letters, ergo, talking to his father. Liar! +1

*Garmadon: I had hope we'd reach the summit before the moon had risen. *

What the hell kind of moon is that? +1

*Wu: Craglings? What is this place? There's no such thing in Ninjago. *

Oh look who's too good for Craglings now. +1

*Garmadon pulls out four swords. *

And you kept those where? +1

*Wu pulls out a whip. *

Instead of using the katana on his back, Wu decides to use the paperclip tied to a piece of string. +1

*Wu: Just like old times?  
Garmadon: Just like old times. *

Goosebumps every time! -1

*Garmadon and Wu use Spinjitzu. *

Wish it showed a flashback of them doing Spinjitzu at a younger age fighting against the Skeletons. +1

*The ninjas jump off the Bounty, ride their vehicles down and land on the ground safely. *

Cole doesn't want his dad to know he's a ninja but he does stupid things like this. Are you telling me no one saw or heard that? +1

*Cole: Just remember: We find out who has the trophy, we snatch it, then we get the heck out of town. *

Instead of sneaking around and finding the Fang Blade, like ninjas, the boys decide to ask. +1

*Lou: What you too good for the doorbell? *

Oh my god, I'm having flashbacks! Character development!

*Lou: Ring the doorbell, son. *

Oh never mind. +1

*Doorbell: Welcome. *

Huh? Mine just plays the instrumental to the Pina Colada song. +1

*Lou: The most prized and heavily guarded award in all of Ninjago. *

Seriously? +1

*The ninjas "sing". *

It's like a chalkboard scratching against another chalkboard. +1

*Lou: If you'll excuse me. I need to write a song about my feelings. *

That's basically what all other singers do so go ahead. +1

*The two Serpentine who discover the poster. *

This whole scene! +1

*Lou: If my ears weren't attached to my head, they'd be running away! *

You don't even have ears. +1

*Lou: Zane, you're like a machine. Don't change anything. *

Irony. +1

*Lou: Many professionals have dared tried but no one has succeeded. *

The guy who invented the move must've died then when attempting. +1

*Cole: Hence my father thought a 7-YEAR-OLD could. *

Damn Lou! I know you wanted him to follow in your footsteps, but did you want him break his face too? +1

*Pythor: We're snakes, remember? They'll never see us coming. *

That statement contradicts itself. You're a seven-foot-tall talking snake! A blind person could see you coming. +1

*Cole: Dad, I'm a ninja. *

There's a statement you only hear in Ninjago. +1

*Lou: I could never be proud of a son who thinks stealing is right. *

You know what I like about this scene? Cole's dad is really upset that he's planning on stealing something, not that Cole is a dancer like he wanted. He's just disappointed because his son is about to break the law. No sin here, I just really like this scene.

*Jay: Wait a minute, what are they doing here? *

What do you think they're doing here!? Same as you! +1

*Pythor is a judge, serpentine are singing and others are in the crowds. *

Their disguises. +1

*Fang Blade dropped off right next to Pythor. *

Instead of, you know, stealing it right now, Pythor and the other serpentine decide to continue on with this charade. +1

*Cole: We're not gonna steal it! *

Why!? +1

*Serpentine singing. *

Like a chalkboard being scraped by a two hooked pirate. +1

*Zane: No, I really do have butterflies. *

Sigh. +1

*Ninjas dance and their theme song comes on. *

They really missed their chance to show a Lego version of the Fold. +1

*Cole preforms the Triple Tiger Sashay and growls. *

I know one girl fangirl who actually blushed at this scene. +1

*Actual judge writes a 1next to Pythor's 0. *

The fact that the judge was able to write in the same format as the 0 without looking at it and being in a stomach shocks me to this day. +1

*Lou's proud of his son. *

I'm not heartless, remove a sin. -1

*Pythor: Sorry to ruin this family moment, but did you know it's me… (Removes beard.) …Pythor! *

I don't have to explain myself do I? +1

*Pythor takes the Blade Cup. *

God dammit, Jay! +1

*Kai: Great, so now I am the only one who hasn't discovered my secret power. *

Oh boo who. +1

*Lou: As far as I'm concerned, you're all family now. *

Man, the ninjas have great parents!

Sin Total: 45

Sentence: Try to act like you want to be here.

**I'm back suckas! Computer crashed on me at the end of the school year and I just recently saved enough to buy a new laptop! Here's hoping for regular updates on Fridays and the Weekend again.**

**R&amp;R**


	10. The Green Ninja

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Ninjago or CinemaSins**

**Friendly reminder that I do love Ninjago and this is just for fun. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

*Kai tries on the Green Ninja uniform while the others train.*

Kai thinks he'll become the Green Ninja just by putting on the suit rather than, you know, train. +1

*Same scene.*

I wonder if anybody thought Kai was the Green Ninja here before the boys came in. +1

*Kai: Come on fire! Unlock Fire! Shoot Flames!*

Sensei Wu told them they would unlock their powers from finding inner peace, but Kai thinks he'll unlock it by shouting commands. +1

"Kai: It's not fair that you guys have unlocked your cool powers and I haven't.*

Well maybe if you found inner peace, I don't know. +1

*Kai: Besides, Sensei's gone and we don't know when he'll ever return.  
Wu: Hello? I'm home!  
Everyone: SENSEI!*

Irony. +1

*Same scene.*

Listen to the scene again and you hear a door open. But when we see Sensei next, he's outside. What door opened? +1

*Cole: Did you bring us anything?*

Cole's that one little kid who always expects a toy from their grandparents. +1

*Jay: Sensei, have you missed a lot. Zane's a nindroid, Nya's the mysterious Samurai, Cole's a dancer-*

Jay, The Ninja of Exposition. +1

*Garmadon appears behind Wu.*

Was he there the entire time? +1

*Wu: Kai, stop! He is the reason I left.*

Seems like something you could've shared before you left all cryptic like, but I guess the audience needed to be surprised. +1

*Same scene.*

Also, last time we saw Garmadon, he betrayed Wu and acted like he was about to attack that village in the last episode. What happened? +1

*Wu: ENOUGH!*

He may be your brother, Sensei, but you brought the Ninja together to stop him from getting the Golden Weapons so you can't blame the ninja for being superstitious. +1

*Wu: Jay, did you say the falcon was programmed?*

No, Zane did. +1

*Nya: You have to remember, he's not just the Dark Lord, he's also Sensei's brother.*

But he's still the Dark Lord. +1

*Kai: Sensei said the heart is the key.*

Yes…Your heart, not his. +1

*Ninja brush teeth while Garmadon uses a dagger.*

Darth Vader and Voldemort also use daggers to brush their teeth. +1

*Nya and Garmadon watching a romantic movie with Garmadon.*

I like how they were just watching the movie with him on the couch next to them. +1

*Garmadon sunbathing during thunder storm.*

I'm not sinning that Garmadon is sunbathing right now, but I am sinning that they're still flying while lightning comes out of the sky. +1

*Garmadon sleeps in Ninja's room.*

Sensei makes his brother sleep with his students while he gets a room to himself. Sensei is a dick to his students. +1

*Kai: He' not even playing the game right, he's just shooting and destroying things!*

Well that sounds like most games today. +1

*Cole: Sure, four arms are freakish, but all in all he doesn't seem like that bad of a guy.*

Well he isn't trying to kill anybody now. +1

*Serpentine have Lloyd in cage.*

Not sure why they didn't just leave him at the city, especially since they don't make him dig for the Fang Blade. +1

*Kai doesn't see Lloyd on screen.*

Kai would rather unlock his true potential rather than finding his friend. +1

*Sensei: It was foolish of me to think that a girl could not be the destined Green Ninja.*

Foolish, sexist, whatever word you wanna use. +1

*Kai: Nya's the Green Ninja?*

Is that all what he said? +1

*Garmadon: What are you doing out here?

Garmadon's PJ's. +1

*Garmadon and Kai start shoving each other.*

Two skilled warriors begin their fight with shoving. Is this a ninja battle or kids on the playground? +1

*Garmadon: Perhaps you should be asking Mr. Snoopypants that question.*

Snoopypants. +1

*Nya: First, I wanted to be like you, but after seeing how obsessed you've become and after seeing what I can do, I'm happy being a samurai.*

Years later, they make her a ninja. +1

*Kai: So, who's the Green Ninja?  
Wu: Perhaps we will never know.*

The episode is titled The Green Ninja, so… +1

*Nya: Looks like Pythor's at the temple of Fire.*

Thank you, Nya, we all see the volcano. +1

*Kai: I defeated him! Did I unlock my powers? Are my eyes glowing? Is this my True Potential?*

Sigh. +1

*Wu: I asked him to get them.*

Um, we were all with you and no you did not. +1

*Jay: There's Lloyd.*

My dad: If that was you in that cage, I'd be whooping some snake ass, hi-yah! +1

*Serpentine hits shovel with Fang Blade.*

"Shovel hitting treasure" cliché. +1

*Finds Fang Blade.*

So, that's two mystical objects located at the Fire Temple. Guys, Ninjago is a big place, let's spread these items around huh? +1

*Sensei kicks Serpentine into lava, but they climb out while on fire some.*

Remember kids, cartoon violence is fine as long as you don't kill anybody. +1

*Jay: Wind!*

Jay, master of Lightning possesses the powers of wind too apparently. +1

*Zane creates ice bridge.*

Ice doesn't immediately melt after being inside an unstable volcano. +1

*Kai uses sword.*

Kai jeopardizes everyone by using his sword. Not very Green Ninja like. +1

*Constrictai begin to drill in volcano.*

Two Bytars and a Chokun go in and one Bytar and two Chokun come out. +1

*Garmadon fights off Serpentine singlehandedly and gets Lloyd back.*

That's the power of love, kids! I'm not heartless and the scene was cool, remove a sin. -1

*Pythor roars.*

The Lego designers decided to use this for Pythor's minifigure with the open mouth instead of giving us one that can close its mouth. +1

*Fang Blade almost lands in lava.*

The serpentine need all four to release the Devourer and Kai still tries to get this one, even though it might sink in the lava. +1

*Kai hesitates to save either Lloyd or the Fang Blade.*

I don't care if he does save Lloyd, he still hesitated on which to save first. +1

*Kai: Ninja-Go!*

Cole's voice in Kai's body. +1

*Kai sees rocks in form of a ladder.*

How convenient. +1

*Ninja, Wu and Garmadon run out of temple while Garmadon cries for Lloyd.*

Zane and Cole holding Garmadon back in this scene, but in the next one, Zane is way up front with Jay and Wu. +1

*Lloyd: Dad, is it really you?*

That'd be messed up if it wasn't because you gave him a loving hug and are hugging him now. +1

Also, who else would do what Garmadon did to save you? +1

*Lloyd: Why do you have four arms?*

"Well, son, so I can take possession of the four weapons and rule the world." +1

*Who: Lloyd is the Green Ninja!*

I know they said it a lot during this episode, but this seems like the right time to say "Roll Credits". +1

*Lloyd turns out to be the Green Ninja.*

Who knew that'd happen, except everyone when Cartoon Network ruined it in the promos. +1

*Wu: Our family has only become more divided. Brother vs. Brother and now…Son vs. Father.*

Don't you just love how the world has to suffer because of one family and their problems? +1

*Jay: Whatever happened to the Fang Blade?*

Well, we need more episodes before the finally, so it's fine and didn't melt at all. +1

Sin Total: 53

Sentence: Zane is a what?

**R&amp;R**


End file.
